everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Leda Cerdwin
This OC is retired ---- Leda Cerdwin is the daughter of the witch who gives help to ladies who want children, a character archetype seen in various stories. She is known to prefer her last name 'Cerdwin' as opposed to her first name. She is a neutral. Portrayals In live-action, Cerdwin would be portrayed by Adelaide Kane. Character Personality Cerdwin is incredibly sassy and confident, as well as outspoken in her ideas. She’s a obstinate young witch who wants her opinion to be heard, and wants to be considered just as equal as a princess or a prince. She displays many other qualities as well, being well-organised and fond of dramatics. Cerdwin’s also rather emotional, and displays her happiness and unhappiness outwardly. However, Cerdwin does get a bit emotional – and sometimes lets her anger get the best of her, especially when she feels threatened. She’s also tactful and diplomatic, working well in a team, as she had always been a person who believed that being affectionate was more important than being knowledgable. Cerdwin wants to be able to make everyone happy, and finds it difficult to refuse a genuine offer. As a result, she’s rather indecisive and unreliable. Appearance Cerdwin has chocolate-brown locks, often in ringlets, which tend to drape over her shoulders. She has bright green eyes, which have a constant look of alertness in them. Her skin is fair, despite her constant exposure to the sun, and she has short and curvy body shape. She seems to be fond of dresses, particularly floral dresses with short sleeves. Being beautiful has always meant a lot to Cerdwin, who takes great pride in her appearance. She’s self-indulgent, and used to buying extravagant jewellery to decorate herself, and puts makeup on every day. She adorns her hair with flowers, and in general, attempts to look as fabulous as possible. Fairy tale – Various How the Story Goes In many tales, there's a mother who's struggling for a child. Sometimes, she calls for aid, often in the form of a witch, who gives the mother something to eat, or a remedy to give her a child. The witch also warns the mother of not doing a certain thing, such as eating both flowers, but the mother tends to ignore the warning. This mother/witch senario is often seen in tales, such as Prince Lindworm, Tatterhood, Princess in the Chest, and Thumbelina. Relationships Family As previously mentioned, Cerdwin's mother is the witch who helps young women have children. Cerdwin was concieved by magic, similar to the way her mother offers to her clients. Friends Plants are her only friends. Pet Cerdwin has no pets because her plants are her only friends. Romance Cerdwin doesn't show much of an interest for romance, claiming that she has problems keeping a relationship. Her first girlfriend, Miraspella die Hexe was simply a result of both of them being girls attracted to girls, and they both thought that we should go on a date because of that! It wasn’t the case, though, since they were totally incompatible and fought over all the small things. Idris Fayette Shea, the daughter of Queen Mab, who attended Monster High, was in a relationship with Cerdwin for a while. Cerdwin was attracted to Idris' mysteriousness, and wanted to relate to the fae. However, Cerdwin always felt so honoured hanging out with Idris, and instead of seeing her as an equal, saw her as a perfect being. They broke up after a month, but Cerdwin recently heard Idris is now dating another witch. Cerdwin's most recent relationship was not with a girl, but a polysexual non-binary individual. But Cerdwin always mixed up xe's pronouns because Cerdy is mainstream feminist af. The two broke up as soon as xe heard Cerdwin admit to liking pop music, and xe broke up with Cerdwin, since xe was a music elitist. She used to have a crush on a certain daughter of Merlin. However, Macy had a boyfriend, and Cerdwin was too scared to admit her crush aloud. Now she's probably over it. Dammit Cerdwin, get your head in the game and get the girl. Outfits yeah okay I never write the outfits section because I'm lazy Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Trivia *Cerdwin is gay af. *Cerdwin, like many witches, owns a broomstick, which is her form of transportation. *She is a feminist and a proud supporter of the LGBTA+ cause. Despite that, she wears a fedora and reads reddit. Quotes Notes * Leda means "mother of Helena" and Cerdwin means "mother goddess" or "mother of Ireland". Both these names reference the fact that the witch helps young women be mothers. * Cerdwin, as an OC, was created on the spur of a moment, but Zena ended up liking her and kept her. Gallery Cerdy.png|Cerdy's basic Cerdwin being dramatic.png|blah blah Cerdwin 1.png Cerdwin 2.png cerdwin 3.png Cerdwin and a fedora.png|Cerdwin and the fedora lenore criticises.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Witches Category:Various Tales Category:Zena's Retired OCs